Baited and Caught
by Ambarlost
Summary: Sebastian has a tempting voice and he knows it.  Sebrek.  Daltonfic.


**Baited and Caught- a Sebrek fic**

**Rated T for... Look, it's Sebrek, okay?**

**Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine, sadly. Property of CP Coulter and Ryan Murphy, and so on.**

* * *

><p>Sometimes, Hell is sitting in front of enough homework to require an all-nighter, transfixed by the lengthy, rambling, flat-out obscene messages left on your phone by your... acquaintance. (Because, no, really, swear to God, he did <em>not<em> like him and he was _not _attracted to guys- with, you know, that one exception.)

Derek swallowed hard, trying and failing to resist the temptation of re-playing the messages for the third time. There was a reason why he had turned his phone off, something about keeping Sebastian from distracting him, but there was no stopping now. Not with that sinful, fuck-me voice delivering X-rated monologues about the things he wanted Derek to do to and with him. Hell, one was completely in French, which he couldn't understand a word of, but the way his voice dropped low and husky practically forced you to imagine all too clearly the way his lips must have wrapped deliciously around the words.

He shifted in his chair after that one, all too conscious that his pants were beginning to feel far too tight. Damn. There was no way he would get any work done like this.

With a resigned sigh, he turned to drop his phone on his dresser, but froze when it lit up and began buzzing.

Oh, God. It was Sebastian.

"What?" he said more harshly than he'd intended, but Sebastian only laughed it off lightly.

"You picked up finally. And just in time for the show."

Derek sighed, covering his face and rubbing his eyes. "Sebastian, I have a fuck-ton of homework and do not have time for these games of yours-"

"Shhh, just listen."

Caught off guard, Derek stayed silent, something he regretted almost immediately.

This time, he really did drop his phone.

"Fucking _hell._ Sebastian, you did _not_ just call me to make me listen to you jerking off-"

"Not-" A gasp. _"Just_ that, actually- Fuck_,_ Derek- oh God, _yes._" He could practically see Sebastian on his bed, head thrown back and body arching up as he rolled his hips rhythmically, and, God, it was _his _name on the boy's lips .

Damn it all, he was _not _going to work like this.

At Sebastian's door, he didn't bother with polite taps, but pounded with his fist in three, sharp, wall-rattling knocks.

"I fucking knew it," he growled when the door swung open after a pause, revealing Sebastian with mussed hair and wide eyes, sans-shirt. "You were faking it, weren't-"

Oh.

His eyes had drifted down and even if Sebastian was, thankfully (or not), wearing rumpled jeans obviously pulled on in a hurry, they were still undone, proving the veracity of his claimed activities.

Despite getting caught, Sebastian smiled lazily at Derek.

"Hey. Here to lend me a hand?"

"No." Contradicting his flat refusal, Derek kept staring, taking in Sebastian's long limbs without really seeing them, his mind racing forwards uncontrollably.

Sebastian stepped closer, his hands resting on Derek's waist and his head bent towards him, lips still curled into that wicked smirk. "Please? It'll be fun. Promise," he murmured warmly, soft and so close.

"I'm busy." The words were roughened, his mouth suddenly strangely dry. "Unlike you, I actually have responsibilities."

"You're the one who came running."

"You were fucking harassing me!"

Sebastian ignored the perfectly true accusation, tilting his head. "Are you going to stop me?"

"...no." He stepped in the room and shut the door behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Derek says "fuck" a lot around Sebastian, in my Sebrek headcanon. It's a subconscious thing. Or I just swear too much, which is a sadly valid explanation. Also, I swear, Sebrek is fucking contagious, even though I can't write smut at all. Considering that Sebrek is essentially just sex and sexual tension... well. Anyways. ****It is a truth universally acknowledged (or at least it should be) that Grant Gustin's voice is sexy as hell. I couldn't help torturing Derek with the Sebastian version of it. Leave a review, please? Even if I should have been working on Your Cold Eyes instead of writing this... Oops. Really, though, reviews would be awfully nice.**


End file.
